Many large-scale distributed organizations, such as package delivery services, airlines, and the military, need to continually maintain relatively complex machines. Increasingly, machines are being equipped with sensors that sense and measure various attributes of the machines, such as temperature, oil pressure, vibrations, and the like. Humans can analyze such data and then make determinations regarding the condition of the machine. However, such analyses can be very complicated, time-consuming, and expensive.